Question: When three positive integers are divided by $12$, the remainders are $7,$ $9,$ and $10,$ respectively.

When the sum of the three integers is divided by $12$, what is the remainder?
Solution: We can call the three integers in this problem $a,$ $b,$ and $c$. Then we have \begin{align*}
a &\equiv 7\pmod{12}, \\
b &\equiv 9\pmod{12}, \\
c &\equiv 10\pmod{12}.
\end{align*}Adding these congruences, we have \begin{align*}
a+b+c &\equiv 7+9+10 \\
&= 26\pmod{12}.
\end{align*}Therefore, $a+b+c$ has the same remainder as $26$ upon division by $12$. This remainder is $\boxed{2}$.